Haru-chan
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Y Makoto se encontraba a punto de un colapso nervioso, además también estaba el sonrojo de los mil demonios que debía tener. ―¡Que me digas Haru-chan!


Hola! :D hace mucho que no escribia algo del fandom de Free! pero mi amor regreso de nuevo(?) Nah metira siempre ha estado ahí, es solo que no tengo ni mierda de tiempo :n: bueno, muchas gracias por pasar a leer.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo esta extraña historia que nacio de un sueño muy raro .o. xDDD es en serio, fue un sueño genial~

**Advertencia:**contiene yaoi y cosas salidas de mi jodida mente (?) xDDD

Dedicadas a mis amores de Makoharu love~ Las amo con todo y sus cinturones :'v tambien a los que se pasan a leer 3

Disfruten~

* * *

><p>"<strong>Chan"<strong>

Makoto abrió la boca sin entender, debía estar soñando, sí… Eso debía ser un sueño, no había otra explicación, nada tenía sentido ahí. Simplemente no era posible.

―¿Ocurre algo Makoto?―porque no era posible que Haruka Nanase, el siempre inexpresivo Haruka Nanase que conocía desde que eran bebés, le estuviera viendo con tanta preocupación y expresividad en el rostro. Makoto suspiró, eso hasta a él le había dolido―¿pareces deprimido?―el rostro del de ojos azules mostraba mucha preocupación―si quieres puedo cocinarte curry―Haruka le sonrió con tanta dulzura que heló al de ojos verdes mientras se dirigía a la cocina y empezaba a sacar ciertos utensilios.

Makoto suspiró, joder, ese era un muy buen sueño, pero tenía que despertar no podía llegar tarde a clases, ni Haru tampoco, seguro Nanase seguía metido en la bañera―Tengo que despertar―murmuró el de ojos verdes para sí mismo, Haruka alzó una ceja extrañado.

―En serio, Makoto, ¿te encuentras bien? Podemos ir a ver a tu mamá si te sientes mal―Haruka parecía en verdad preocupado, el pelinegro alzo su mano rozando con suavidad la mejilla del de cabello castaño.

―¿H-Haru?―el de ojos verdes se sonrojo levemente.

Nanase se apartó frunciendo el ceño―¿Por qué me llamas así?―preguntó malhumorado el de ojos azules.

Bien, Makoto se encontraba realmente perdido―¿Haru?

Haruka negó con la cabeza mientras alzaba un dedo en el aire―te he dicho que me digas Haru-chan.

Tachibana abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, miró sus manos, miró a Haruka y se dio un pellizco en el brazo―No es un sueño…―murmuró para sí mismo, le había dolido de horrores.

―¡Claro que no es un sueño!―Haruka lo miraba al parecer ofendido―¿Qué demonios te pasa, Makoto?

―¡Lo siento, Haru!―le estaba empezando a dar un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios.

―¡Que me digas, Haru-chan!―Haruka estaba blandiendo el cucharon con el que se había puesto a hacer el curry hace un momento.

―¡Perdón, Haru-chan!―gritó confundido Makoto mientras cerraba los ojos intentando contener el mareo repentino que había sentido.

―Quita el "chan"―Makoto abrió los ojos de nuevo, ahí estaba Haruka viéndolo con la molestia en los ojos que normalmente tenía cuando lo llamaba por el "chan".

―¿Estas bien?―preguntó preocupado y extrañado Tachibana mientras se acercaba lentamente a donde se encontraba Nanase.

―Estoy bien, eres tú el que esta raro―Haruka entrecerró los ojos viéndolo sospechoso, por un momento Makoto se sintió insultado.

―Pero…―Makoto suspiró, tal vez se había quedado fantaseando o algo así, ya no tenía sentido preocuparse por eso―no importa, deberíamos irnos, se nos hace tarde―musitó Tachibana mientras le sonreía a Nanase. El de ojos azules solo asintió mientras dejaba el cucharón a un lado.

Tal vez debieron darse cuenta que algo andaba raro, como el hecho de que Haru dejo los ingredientes para el curry encima de la mesa y como que Haruka no recordaba nada de lo pasado desde que se levantó.

* * *

><p>Makoto suspiró levemente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su brazo izquierdo, garabateo unas cuantas cosas que encontró importante de lo dicho de su profesor de historia. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido en esa mañana, todo había sido tan normal, se había levantado temprano, como siempre, había pasado despertando a sus hermanos y había bajado a desayunar. Desayuno algo hecho por su madre y después había subido a bañarse. Nada extraño desde ahí, después se había alistado, tomado su mochila, bajado las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta principal, no sin antes despedirse de su familia, había saludado al gato de las escaleras que daban a la casa de Haruka, todo hasta ese punto seguía siendo normal, pero, la cosa se había puesto rara cuando llego a la casa del de ojos azules.<p>

Cuando había tocado la puerta principal, se la habían abierto casi al instante, ahí estaba Haruka Nanase, completamente vestido con el uniforme del instituto, y con una sonrisa en el rostro observándolo feliz. En ese punto, Tachibana sintió un escalofrió al recordarlo, no, eso no podría haber pasado, seguro estaba confundiendo los sucesos con algún sueño extraño que había tenido, si debía ser eso… Suspiró de nuevo.

―Makoto―salió de su ensoñación por el llamado de su amigo de cabello negro―vamos―Nanase se encaminaba hacia la puerta dejándolo atrás. Tachibana sonrió cansadamente, de alguna forma, esa era una buena metáfora para su vida con Haru. Sus ojos se volvieron tristes por un momento, después negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír, se dirigió con rapidez detrás de Haruka. Ignorando las miradas femeninas y sonrojadas que se centraron sobre él.

―¡Vamos a verla! Dicen que es muy buena―Nagisa parecía realmente emocionado―¡Podemos invitar a Rin-chan, Sou-chan, Ai-chan y al hermano menor del que acosa a Gou!

―¡Que es Kou!―la pelirroja miró con molestia al rubio.

―Gou

―¡Kou!

―Gou

―¡Kou!

―¡Por favor deténgase!―Rei se había desesperado, el pobre se sostenía la cabeza realmente frustrado.

Makoto sonrio levemente, realmente quería mucho a sus amigos.

―¡Makoto-senpai! Por favor no se ría, fomenta el comportamiento inmaduro de Nagisa-kun y Gou-chan.

―Lo lamento, lo lamento―respondió con una sonrisa mientras negaba con las manos.

―¡No soy inmadura!―bramó la pelirroja mientras se ponía las manos en la cadera.

―¡Eres un amargado Rei-chan!―Nagisa hizo un puchero mientras le daba un mordisco a su panecillo de fresa.

―¡Deja de comer porquerías! Perderás los músculos―la joven le quito el panecillo al de ojos rosáceos.

―Oh Dios, no de nuevo―Ryugazaki suspiró frustrado mientras la montadura de los lentes se resbalaba un poco por su nariz.

Tachibana negó con la cabeza, ellos seguían siendo igual de vitales que siempre, se preguntó internamente si él seguía siendo el mismo que antes. Suspiró levemente mientras se recostaba mejor contra la pared y miraba con la vista algo perdida el cielo. Cerró los ojos por un instante, estaba haciendo buen clima. Su rostro se inclinó un poco, los rayos leves de sol daban contra su rostro al igual que el viento, realmente era una sensación agradable.

―Makoto, es hora de irnos―Nanase lo llamo, sacudiéndolo un poco del hombro.

―Sí, sí―el de ojos verdes se puso de pie todavía algo adormilado. Se estiro un poco y camino en plan soñoliento detrás del nadador de _FreeStyle_, incluso había olvidado el evento extraño de la mañana, después de todo, poca importancia tenía ahora, que todo seguía igual que siempre.

* * *

><p>El de ojos verdes guardo sus libros con cuidado, tenía sueño, casi no podía dormir pensando en qué hacer con su futuro, suspiró de nuevo mientras se erguía y se colocaba la mochila―hora de irnos, Haru―le sonrio levemente.<p>

―¡Tachibana-kun!―Makoto giro su cuerpo para poder atender a las chicas que lo miraban con algo de ansia en los ojos.

―¿Si?―pregunto con una sonrisa mirando a las 5 jovencitas, dos las podía recordar de su clase, las otras tres debían ser de otro salón.

―Bueno―empezó una castaña de cabello corto―nos preguntábamos… Si te gustaría ir con nosotras a comer algo…―termino algo roja la muchacha.

―¿He?―sin querer el sonidito estúpido salió de sus labios.

―Bueno, si tu novia no se molesta―se apresuró a decir una chica de cabello azulado.

―No tengo novia―menciono apenas el chico, antes que las muchachitas empezaran a gritar de alegría.

―¡Qué bueno! ¡Tachibana-kun es tan genial y popular que pensamos que tenía novia!―menciono aliviada una de cabello rosa pálido. El rostro del castaño se sonrojo.

Antes de que Makoto si quiera pudiera agregar algo, alguien lo jalo de su corbata y de pronto sentía unos labios contra los suyos. El corazón de Makoto empezó a retumbar de una manera poco saludable, los oídos empezaron a zumbarle, comenzó a sudar y su rostro adquirió un color rojizo tomate que se extendió desde las orejas hasta el cuello. Casi muere de taquicardia cuando el responsable mordió suavemente su labio inferior mientras se separaba del beso, Makoto uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer patéticamente al suelo después de eso.

―Tienen razón, Makoto no tienen novia, tiene un novio y soy yo, así que espero que no intenten nada―Haruka dio una mirada tan atemorizante que obligo a las jovencitas sonrojadas a huir del salón, ante la atenta mirada de Tachibana, Nanase y ciertos compañeros de salón que todavía quedaban en el lugar.

―Vámonos Makoto―Haruka le sonrio con ternura.

La garganta se le seco y su rostro aumento de rojo―¿H-Haru?―tartamudeo a punto de un colapso nervioso.

―¡Que me digas Haru-chan!

Y Makoto Tachibana se desmayó por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

><p>Gracias por terminar de leer :D perdonen errores y esas cosas -3-<p>

Cuidecen, y ya saben si les gusta dejen reviews, eso es hermoso *3* bueno los amo~

**Nanami off~**


End file.
